Siempre juntas
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Una historia de pura hermandad. Que pasaria si 2 bebes. Gemelas quiero decir. Se separan. -Ni lo digas!- -¿Firmamos un pacto?- -Juntas por siempre- Pero jamas imagino eso... -¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! No se que haría sin ti...- -¿Estas llorando?- Sonrio. Y lo unico que escucho fue el sonido de la maquina hacer "Tiiii..." -...- Se dejo caer. -Mi hermana...Por favor...Quedate


Hiker: ¡GOMENE! Me tarde un buen Y.Y

Comencemos!

VVVVVVVVVVVVV.

El 25 de Dic dos hermosas gemelas se dieron a luz. Siempre tan unidas. ¿Un sueño? Imposible! Son como los reflejos de un espejo de mundos.

Patricia Thompson.

La cara del espejo de adelante. El primer mundo. Tan extrovertida como siempre, muy simpática, y la mejor hermana.

Elizabeth Thompson.

La cara del espejo de atrás. El segundo mundo. Puede ser muy fregona a veces, demasiado _fashion_por asi decir, pero igual la mejor hermana.

Ambas se complementaban, lo que le faltaba a una la otra lo tenía. Las hermanas perfectas.

Estaban a la par.

Hasta que cumplieron 7 años. Sus padres murieron y ellas quedaron huérfanas. Se tendrían que separar. Patty lloro y Liz la consoló, igual triste.

El auto negro que las separaría estaba llegando cada vez más rápido.

Era solo un inocente deseo de no quedarse huérfanas. Eran niñas ¿Qué se podía decir?

Sonrieron.

-¡Nos separaran!-Exclamaba Patty con tristeza.

-¡Ni en broma lo digas!-Esta vez grito Liz abrazándola.

La menor la miro. Se deshizo del abrazo y la miro poniendo su meñique frente a la mayor.

-¿Firmamos un pacto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Juntas por siempre!-Grito Liz entrelazando su meñique con el de su hermana.

Con su mano restante entrelazaron sus dedos con los de la otra y sonrieron.

Luego, agarradas de la mano, corrieron lejos ahí, jamás las encontrarían, jamás las separarían.

¡Ni lo digas!

Pensó de nuevo Liz.

Eran hermanas, unidas por un lazo, juntas nacieron, juntas morirían.

O eso creían ambas.

Pero fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidas entre las calles de Nueva York, jamás debieron dejar la casa. Liz escucho disparos.

_¿Una balacera?_

Agarro a Patty apretando más su mano y corrió hacía un lugar seguro.

_No…_

Las echaban de todos lados.

_¡EL VIRUS!_

Liz miro hacía atrás. Patty también. Un alvino con un francotirador en la mano derecha, la otra parecía estar dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, vestía con traje y mostraba su dentadura de tiburón con esos ojos fríamente rubís que las miraban.

Las apunto. Liz actuó rápido y agarro a su hermana casi arrastrándola.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta…

Patty cayó, una persona atrás de ellas que igual las perseguía , la mordieron luego.

¡No!

Vio lo primero que vio, era el chico con la francotiradora. Corrió hacia él, le quito el arma y apunto sin dudarlo a las bestias que mordieron a su hermana y esta intentado defenderse agarrando su herida sangrante.

-¡Patty, cuidado!-Grito a todo lo que dio su voz.

La nombrada giro su rostro….

¡No lo hagas!

Y entonces… La flecha…

Se oyó un a alguien caer. Luego se oyeron a otros cuerpos caer.

El alvino sacó una pistola y apunto a los que se llamaban Zombies…

Cuerpos inertes que vivían sin alma alguna.

Aquellos monstruos que necesitaban de los cuerpos de otras personas vivas.

Irónico.

Y estos murieron al instante. Mientras que Patty. Con una sonrisa cayó lentamente.

Para Liz eso era cámara lenta.

_No…_

Murmuraba dentro de sí.

_¡NO!_

Liz apunto a diestra y siniestra.

Luego se acabaron las cosas esas. Corrió hacia Patty.

Pero en su cabeza se repetía la misma escena de antes.

Patty volteando y ella disparando en ese momento y la flecha disparándole al ojo izquierdo de la menor que luego caía en cámara lenta con sangre cayendo del camino que el cuerpo de Patty dejaba cuando caía igual.

Un tormento.

Debía ser eso.

Sintió una punzada de dolor.

Aun más que antes.

Agarro a Patty. Fue al hospital más cercano. Sin saber quien o quienes las perseguían.

No tardaron en atenderle. El ojo de Patty se inundaba cada vez más y más de dolor y sangre.

Sentía tristeza.

Entrelazo su mano con la de su hermana llorando. Se acostó en su estomago ocultando su cara en el.

-¡POR FAVOR…..QUEDATE CONMIGO…..! ¡NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI!-Gritaba, su voz se escuchaba en todo el hospital.

Sintió como su hermana se movía, alzo la cabeza aun con lágrimas y la miro.

-¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto mientras le quitaba aquellas lágrimas del rostro.

La menor sonrió.

La mayor esperanzada aparro su mano con sus dos palmas.

-¡P..!-No pudo decir más.

Ya que oyó ese infernal sonido…

"TI…." El sonido de la maquina, haciéndole saber a la mayor que…

Patty ya no estaba.

-Mi hermana…quédate conmigo…-Susurro y cayó rendida a los sueños fuera de la realidad.

….

Despertó nuevamente ya que al parecer la estaban moviendo.

-Jovencita… Jovencita.-Una enfermera peli negra, con ojos de honestidad la estaba musiendo preocupada sosteniendo en un brazo la carpeta del cliente.

-Disculpe. Creo que me quede dormida.-Se disculpo Liz.

Se paro. Miro nuevamente el cuerpo de su hermana, por última vez, sonrió levemente.

-Tranquila, a de estar en un buen lugar ahora.-La enfermera le sonrió igual pero con más animo.

-…Lo se…-Murmuro.

Antes de salir miro la insignia de la enfermera…

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa._

No sabía donde o cuando pero había visto ese nombre.

Recordó…

_-¡Tsubaki-chan!-Gritaba una niña de aproximadamente 2 años de edad._

_-¿Qué pasa Liz-chan?-Pregunto sonriente la peli negra de por lo menos 10 años de edad._

_-¿A que hora vuelve Patty?-Cuestiono con preocupación._

_-No tarda. Ve a jugar.-Dijo y sonrió nuevamente._

_La pequeña Liz asintió y salió. Era cuando su hermana sufría problemas de vista… Ya los sufría._

¡La guardería!

Ese era el lugar.

Sonrió.

Era la mejor amiga de Patty.

Las mejores cosas le suceden a Patty. Ahora ella podrá descansar en paz.

Sin embargo….

Olvido la mordida…

La persona que los siguió miro a Liz que tenía un semblante serio.

Le encantaba lo que vendría ahora.

Mientras Liz.

Se repetía una y otra vez…

TU Y YO SIEMPRE JUNTAS…

¿Oíste Patty?

Fue al cementerio.

Miro donde pondrían a Patty.

A lado había uno vació. Escribió su nombre con crayón rosado. Y en el de Patty escribió el suyo con crayón amarillo. Su favorito.

¡Siempre estarían juntas!

Y salió de allí mirando como al salir había un montón de esas cosas de antes…

(Rayos...) Se dijo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Creo que hare una segunda parte desde el punto de vista del chico que la seguía. O tal vez lo convierta en fic.

Roy: Eres tan floja para ambas cosas.

Hiker: ¡Callate!

Marth: Calmense ambos.

Roy: Calmate tu forever alone!**  
**Marth: ¡ey!

**Flik-Bye!**


End file.
